Autonomous vehicle solutions are being developed for controlling the operation of driving functions of vehicles in transit applications. However, merely automating the driving operations does not result in feasible autonomous systems, as there are numerous non-driving functions that are performed by humans in transit applications. For example, on buses (and similarly on other transit vehicles), a driver regularly performs various non-driving functions, such as validating tickets, monitoring passenger behavior, performing functions related to revenue protection, etc. Thus, merely automating the driving functionality does not solve all the problems associated with operating autonomous transit systems.